The main demand for a general collapsible reclining chair is nothing more than just being convenient and comfortable, and it should contain the merit of being relatively easily for preservation and portability. Collapsible reclining chair is used to facilitate utilization and allows users to adjust the back portion to be inclined at a variety of angles according to the desire of user to satisfy the most comfort. If the design of a collapsible reclining chair is not satisfactory, it will inevitably lose its main objective, the description below illustrates a conventional collapsible reclining chair:
Please refer to FIG. 1 Prior Art, which illustrates a general structure of a conventional collapsible reclining chair. Such structure comprises a seat frame 10, a supporting leg frame 11 pivotally attached to the seat frame 10, a back frame 13 which is pivotally connected to the supporting leg frame 11 by a lever 12, two armrests 14 which are pivotally attached to the back frame 13, two locking tubes 15 are located at the top ends of the supporting leg frame 11, and two restricting plates 16 connecting to the bottom edges of the front ends of the armrests 14 respectively. Such restricting plates 16 having a plurality of receiving slots 160 relative to the locking tubes 15. During utilization, user can adjust the inclining angle of the chair, simply by allowing the stated locking tubes 15 to be fastened and positioned within different receiving slots 160. However, such structure still contains quite a number of defects, the following descriptions will explain those problems:
Although the conventional structure includes the design of a plurality of receiving slots 160, for adjusting the reclining chair to be inclined at a variety of angles, so as to satisfy the desire of user. However, due to the quantity constraint of the receiving slots 160, the chair cannot be inclined at more angles. And the inclined angle according to the location of the receiving slots 160 is actually fixed. Thus, such design is not flexible enough to satisfy the desire of a user. Furthermore, user has to leave the chair before he or she can make any adjustment.
Therefore, the conventional collapsible reclining chair is not desirable in the current market demand owing to the above all sorts of inconveniencies. In respect to those defects, some inventors redesign the collapsible reclining chair so as to improve the above problems. Such as People's Republic of China Patent Number CN2346300Y, disclosed an adjusting device installed on a guiding lever, such adjusting device can allow users to adjust the inclining angle of the collapsible reclining chair according to their desire. Such adjusting device does not have the limitation of the inclined angle being adjusted, which means the range for adjustment is wider and thus solve the defect of the conventional collapsible reclining chair that cannot be adjusted very flexibly.
However, the conventional collapsible reclining chair still consists of another defect, that is, the design of the supporting frame is lacked of a fixed device. Thus, it is common for the supporting frame to slide freely due to the imbalance weight and unsteady center of gravity, when user is adjusting the inclined angle of the chair or just lying down on the chair. The supporting frame might slide further and collapse to perform a close state, causing the user to fall from the chair and injured, the reclining chair will eventually damage too. To conclude, another problem owing to the safety of the reclining chair is now becoming the prior topic for those innovators.